Whispers in the Dark
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: "We. He barely acknowledges the rest of the sentence, focusing solely on the 'we' part of it. 'We' is a unit, as if he and the stranger are somehow connected or together. He has never been part of a 'we' before. Not really. It's uncomfortable. He's not sure how to react." MarthIke, IkeMarth, Mike, yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Rated T because it will get T rated.


**So. I'm back. Kind of. Maybe. I must apologize for being one for so long, ditching various conversations and friends I mad on this site like that… Life got in the way. I've evolved a bit, and this happened. Take it as a gift for my inactivity. Or a curse, depending on how you see it. Either way, I kind of like it so far.**

**And I have no clue how to summarize this. If you can think of a summary for this, be my guest, because I can't. I'm sorry the summary sucks, but hey, you clicked on it.  
**

**This is kind of AUish, but not really, but I guess you'll figure that out eventually. I'm not sure what this is. Except it's IkeXMarth. It is Mike. Yaoi. Wonderful, gay love. Heh, I didn't like Mike before… What was wrong with me?**

**Either way, read and enjoy. It's different from anything else I've written, and I don't know how to explain it. It started as a songfic to Skillet's 'Whispers in the Dark' *hint*thetitle*hint*, and it has EVOLVED. It's a life of it's own by now.**

**ANYWAY, sorry for the long author's note. Basically, I'll try to respond to people I've ditched (I really am horrible at communication…) and I'll try to get my life back on track. I don't own Super Smash Bros or anything else I may mention, have fun.**

***SSBB***

The wind rushes past with a 'fwoosh' of protest as a winged figure dips and dives throughout the snowy air, catching snow in his hair and upsetting the steady stream of flakes falling to the ground and snapping his tail behind him in delight. It's days like these that he can enjoy himself, escaping the hellhole that is his life and acting as if he's actually free. The snow acts as a natural cloak, guarding him from sightseeing eyes as he roams free.

A loud, roar of sound distracts him from his loops through the air, causing him to stop mid-flight and watch in detached amusement as snow rushes down a mountainside. Various skiers who dotted the trails down the mountain get enveloped in the white quickly; their faint screams and wails ripping through the air and barely reaching his ears. He laughs and drifts closer, wings flapping idly to keep him aloft and safe from the avalanche in the air. He can hear them better now, and see them better as he approaches. He watches as the snow greedily eats them up.

A young woman and her boyfriend are taken down together, their mingling screams creating a sort of morbid harmony before they're extinguished by the sheer force of nature. A lone, older gentleman next, and a family of four after him. Pity, the daughters didn't even look ten.

He watches as more and more fall to the avalanche's might, lazily drifting ever closer. A pair of women, probably mother and daughter, a young child unsteady on his skis, a man no older than twenty calling out some woman's name with his last breath before he's over taken. Mother Nature does not discriminate in her fury; all must go.

Including the winged figure, apparently, who seemed invincible and out of reach as he rode the air.

He cries out in shock and pain as a branch from a small tree strikes him as it rides the waves of white, snagging his all-too-fragile wings and dragging him down into the tide he so enjoyed watching.

He's pulled into the massive wave by the branches and gets tangled in the tree, trying to scream and yell and curse and getting a mouthful of snow instead. The winged man thrashes and flails and only manages to get further injured by his arborous prison. Everything's moving too fast for him to distinguish which way is up or down or sideways, but the snow slide eventually comes to a slow halt.

The figure thrashes and flails and tugs free of the clingy pine tree, trying to push himself up and out of the piles and piles of snow he's buried under. After a time struggling and digging with almost a superhuman amount of endurance, light starts to shine through the top layer of snow. He fights his way out so he can at least breathe, head the only thing above the snowy sea. Everything starts to get spotty, and the man curses weakly, trying to use the last of his energy to push free of his prison.

"Oh God, s-sir? Sir, are you alright?!" he hears, a panicked, male voice calling to him and the sound of snow crunching towards him starting to get louder. The entrapped man coughs weakly, starting to get dizzy.

Unable to feel any of his extremities anyway, the winged man lets out a small sigh, his wings and pointed tail melting back into him as unconsciousness washes over him.

It seems his fate is in the panicked human's hands now.

*SSBB*

The owner of the panicked voice runs forward, heavy boots crunching through thick, just as heavy snow recently having settled there from the avalanche.

He had heard the avalanche warning and then the avalanche itself from inside his little cabin in the snow. He was actually packing up to go back home for the winter when it happened, and he knew that people would be caught in Mother Nature's fury, so he decided to go out to try and help before he left.

And it's a good thing he did, because when he left his cabin to go scope out the mountain, he saw a snowy head pop out of a thick blanket of white.

Presently he kneels down in the snow, sinking maybe an inch as he does, and starts to dig to free the person buried in snow.

At one point Mother Nature's victim fell unconscious, and that worries his rescuer. It's amazing he wasn't crushed and got out of the snow, but hypothermia is an issue to be dealt with, and what if he had been injured?

All these troubling thoughts pestering him get halted in their attack when the concerned man pulls free the unconscious one. The victim is covered in various cuts and scrapes and scratches, a few wayward pine needles stuck in his clothing and hair.

The muscular rescuer looks rather surprised when he pulls out the unconscious man. Did he pull himself out of tree?! Was he _actually hit by a tree on the way down?_ And he doesn't look as if he had been skiing; there's not a ski in sight and he's not exactly dressed for the sport…

But the concerned citizen shakes off the thoughts and picks up the unconscious man. He's lean and very light, so it's not a problem at all, especially for the build of the rescuer.

He makes it back to the cabin as quickly as he can, struggling to open the door for a second because of the unconscious man. Though he gets inside quickly, and lays him down on the couch in the living room.

The cabin, though lit up when he had left, is now dark and dimly lit. Its conscious inhabitant swears as he tries the light switch, fears of the power being out officially confirmed when nothing turns on. He instead fumbles about in the dark, tripping over things and running into things as he tries to find the drawer on his nightstand in which he keeps the matches.

Upon finding the small matchbook, he finds his way over to the brick fireplace, looking over to the unconscious man on his couch in concern. He puts a few logs on and a bit of fire-starter in the middle of the fire teepee. Watching it spring to life and spill light into the darkened room, he gets to his feet, and returns his attention to the injured man. He frowns as he sees that the man is shivering in his comatose state, and looks around the dimly lit room for a blanket or something to cover him with. Nothing looks warm enough, especially because he's dampened from the snow, so he goes to his bedroom instead and grabs the comforter from his bed. This should work.

He finds his way back to the living room, thinking he needs to light some candles eventually because it's freaking dark in there, and covers him in the comforter.

His attention is pulled away from him as he hears movement outside his cabin. He drifts away form the injured man and looks outside, relieved to find that emergency responders have finally arrived to help people out of the avalanche. He'll stay inside now and leave it to the professionals.

On that note, he looks back to the man in his cabin. He frowns slightly, thinking he should probably go tell the emergency responders about him. But something's telling him not to. So instead he takes a moment to observe the unconscious man.

He's in clothes that are out of the ordinary, but not to the rescuer. To the confused rescuer, they remind him of home. He's dressed mostly in blues and blacks, and they give off a rather regal expression, despite the fact that they're ripped and tattered by now, worn and dirty. A glint on his upper half catches his attention, and he studies the headpiece the man is wearing. It looks as if it's made of real gold, and the blue gem in the middle of it looks like a sapphire. It's… Kinda girly. Like a tiara.

The rescuer laughs at the idea. A man in a tiara? How strange.

He can't help but notice the colour of the man's hair, and runs a hand through his own hair as he observes it. The other man's is lighter and brighter, but it's _blue._ Just like the rescuer's, who's holding it up with a green bandana like usual.

The rescuer decided that, because he's wearing blue and has blue pretty much _everywhere_, he'll be known as Blue until he wakes up and the man can ask what his real name is.

Until that time is though, the rescuer decides he needs to light some candles. It's dark in his cabin, the fire providing little light and more heat.

Hopefully it will warm frozen Blue up.

*SSBB*

Heavy darkness starts to turn fade into light as the injured man, for now known as Blue, starts to regain consciousness, feeling much warmer than he was before, but more bruised.

He's surrounded in darkness again, but this darkness isn't crushing and suffocating like in the avalanche… This darkness is protective, almost comforting even.

And it smells good. Earthy. And human-like.

And at that thought, he sits upright much too fast, a foreign comforter falling to the floor with a small 'fwump' as he gets to his feet. He instantly regrets it.

His vision swims and various parts of his body moan and whine at him in pain, sending him falling back into sitting with a groan of annoyance and pain.

At that point, a tall, unfamiliar man in cabin with him startles awake from a light sleep in a recliner across from him. He blinks awake in disorientation, then looks to Blue with a small smile. "You're awake!" Oh. That's the panicked human's voice. It seems Blue's been saved from the avalanche by him.

"Wh-Where… Where am I…?" Blue asks in a hoarse, confused voice, not at all liking how helpless he is and the fact that a stranger has been keeping him here for who knows how long without his knowledge. "H-How did I get h-here…?" He's also not too fond of the shaking in his voice from the cold he's still experiencing. It makes him sound weak. Pathetic. He pulls the comforter around him none-the-less, and the earthy, human smell with it.

"Oh, uhm…" The other begins, blinking sleep out of his eyes and fixing the bandana around his head as he searches for words. "This is a cabin that I've been vacationing in, you got caught in the avalanche and, when I saw, I got you out and brought you here…" His voice is deep, and rather gravely. Some may find it soothing. Blue finds it unnerving.

"… Why?" The suspicious man asks, staying hidden beneath the earthy smelling comforter like it will keep the helpful stranger away from him. He's unwilling to admit that he rather enjoys the smell, not that anyone's asking him.

The question catches the rescuer off guard, a surprised look passing over his features before he starts trying to answer again. "Oh, uh…" There's that not-so-beginning beginning. "You were in trouble, and I wanted to help…" The stranger says, looking rather unsure of himself as Blue stares him down, untrusting and rather ungrateful.

"Why?" Blue asks again, shifting slightly as he realizes how ripped and tattered his clothes are, for numerous reasons actually.

"U-Uhm…" The stranger stutters a bit as he tries to start this sentence, Blue inwardly smug about the fact that he's managing to take control of this situation despite his current condition. "Well, once I saw, I couldn't just let you die there…"

Blue merely repeats himself, seeming much more comfortable to be in control of the situation. "Why?"

The rescuer seems rather flustered and lost for words, until he eventually gives up. "I don't know, you can't just leave someone there to die! Wouldn't you have done the same thing?!"

_No,_ Blue thinks to himself, though grudgingly realizes that, if he is to continue to be supported by this stranger while he needs it, he will have to be somewhat compliant and human. "Yes, I suppose I would."

The stranger sighs and gives a small nod when he says so, and drops the subject, seeing how huddled Blue is and wanting to help some more.

"Would you like another blanket? I could run and get another…" He offers, lamely glancing in the direction of his room/the closet in which he keeps the spares. Blue shakes his head, muttering a rather half-hearted thanks in return and scooting a bit closer to the roaring fire at his side, shivering calming slightly the longer he stays warm.

"It is… Rather dark in here," Blue comments, looking around rather appraisingly. He's fond of the dark himself, but it's his understanding that regular people stay in the light more often. The numerous candles give the cabin a rather haunting and ghostly appearance that merely pleases him further, though confuses him as well.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that…" The stranger says rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly to further show off the emotion. "The avalanche knocked the power out, so we're stuck with fire and candles for now."

We. Blue barely acknowledges the rest of the sentence, focusing solely on the 'we' part of it. 'We' is a unit, as if he and the stranger are somehow connected or together. Blue has never been part of a 'we' before. Not really. It's uncomfortable. He's not sure how to react, but he figures bringing it up would be out of the ordinary, so he shoves the thought away.

Uncomfortable silence stretches over them for awhile, the stranger then coughing awkwardly before he introduces himself, getting up from the recliner and walking over to Blue, extending a hand in greeting.

"I'm Ike, by the way." Blue blinks up at Ike and considers the greeting for a moment. Can he really trust a totally stranger? Why should he? Just because he's helping him now doesn't mean he won't betray him later.

The pregnant pause between the greetings says what it needs to, though Blue surprisingly takes the taller man's hand just as he was about to lower it.

"My name is Marth." Blue – Marth, actually – says rather stoically, devoid of any emotion that might give away his discomfort and caution.

Ike smiles down at the blunette, a warm, kind smile that further confuses and throws off the avalanche's victim. "Well you can stay here as long as you like, Marth."

Now Marth is the one lost for words. The total stranger's kindness to him is foreign and confusing. Why would he offer something like that to someone he doesn't know? He could kill Ike in his sleep for all he knows!

Marth's distrust and confusion either goes unnoticed by Ike or it doesn't faze him, and he adds on to his offer. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

Marth stares up at him, surprising himself slightly as he politely declines. "No, I am grateful, though, for what you have done."

Ike smiles in surprise, looking quite pleased to when Marth recognizes his effort to help. "It's no big deal, I'm just glad I got there while I could."

Marth fails to hide his own, slight surprise at hearing so, 'oh…'ing quietly. Though this goes unnoticed by Ike, who instead says that he's going to make hot chocolate, and says Marth can have some if he likes or if he feels up to it.

Marth merely spends the rest of the time watching him, trying to figure out why this random man intrigues him so. He seems… Different. Different from another other human he's met before. Or, observed at least. Heard about.

The night and small talk draws to a close as Ike starts to show signs of fatigue, Marth as well feeling the pull of sleep that he'd deny if asked.

"I'm going to head off to my room to sleep. You can stay there, if you like. Either way, wake me if you need me." Ike's offers are met with silence, the larger man eventually drifting off to his room and falling asleep quickly.

Marth, who had no intention of staying any longer originally, can't deny the temptation to sleep and recover any longer, rather angrily and reluctantly falling into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

*SSBB*

Ike awakens the next day, seeming confused that all the lights are on until he figures out that the power must have come back on in the middle of the night. The lights had been on when it went out, after all.

He yawns and stretches in bed, various joints popping and cracking as he does. He's colder than usual upon waking, again taking a slow moment to contemplate that before realizing it's because he's only under a sheet in his night clothes. His comforter is gone.

It must still be with Marth.

When he remembers the strange house guest, he gets out of bed rapidly, going to go check on the rather detached blunette.

Imagine his surprise when the man's not sleeping on his couch any more.

The comforter he had been under is slumped in a way that makes it looked depressed and empty, and Ike takes step forward to look around.

"Marth?" He calls out in concern. He certainly didn't seem well enough to leave on his own last night… "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarth?"

He continues to call, growing more and more concerned as he does. He runs around the house to find him, seeming a little too bothered by the departure of the man who was a stranger twelve hours ago.

He spends the rest of the day searching and worrying, fretting and troubling himself with thoughts of the beautiful stranger who went missing in the night.

He never once thought he was still around. Never once thought that, just because he can't see him, he's not there.

Never once knew that the entire time, an invisible figure watched him and observed him, looking out after the special human who saved him from the avalanche.

*SSBB*

**SO! I like this so far. I have hopes for this. I should do homework now.**

**How do you think it turned out? Did I pull it off? Yes, Marth is some sort of supernatural creature. If you can guess what he is before I tell you, then kudos to you. Maybe you'll get something. Maybe you won't. Who knows.**

**If you have anything nice to say, please do! If you have criticisms, please be nice about them, I'm fragile and I tried pretty hard on this.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!**

**~Kitten**

**P.S. I would like to send a special shout-out to SSBBSwords (There's a period between SSBB and Swords, but FanFiction wouldn't let me put that). Thank you for being patient with me, I will try to respond to you and review everything you've written (I've read it already I just haven't reviewed because I am a horrible human being…), and I'm sorry I'm so horrible at staying in contact with people. Ask anyone. It's bad. I'm kind of hoping you read and liked this. I'm kind of hoping to impress you somehow for some reason. So. Yeah. *awkwardly edges off the stage***

**And for anyone who doesn't know this fabulous author, go acquaint yourselves. You'll find some fabulous, well-written IkeMarth, Mike, whatever you want to call it if you do.**

**This is the end of the note this time. I swear.**

**~Kitten**


End file.
